Purgatory High
by wayhaught bro
Summary: Its waverly's freshman year and she's eager to get out of Wynonna's shadow, but what happens when she meets the star of the basketball team? Summaries suck, no demons, high school AU.
1. A Fresh Start

Authors Note: Hi guys! It's been forever since I've uploaded, I apologize. However, I said I would write this so I will. I will upload as soon as possible but I'm writing this as I go, so I have no idea how long this is gonna be, making it up as I go lol. Hope you guys like it!

Purgatory High

Chapter 1

"Just try not to embarrass me okay? I have a reputation you know?" Wynonna said as she pulled into the parking lot.

Waverly rolled her eyes, "Yeah Wynonna, I'll try not to be a complete disgrace to the Earp name, after all that's your job."

"Good, now get out you're gonna be late." Wynonna said as she grabbed her third donut.

"You know, you really shouldn't eat so many of those, especially not for breakfast…" Waverly said as she gathered her things from the backseat.

"Remind me to ask mom where she found you, because there is no way you're my sister, certainly not with that negative attitude."

"Haha, you're so funny." Waverly replied sarcastically, walking towards the school entrance, as Wynonna drove away, going god knows where.

Waverly Earp had mixed feelings about her first day of high school. She was a little excited, a little nervous, and dreading going to the same school as her big sister, Wynonna. Waverly obviously loves her sister, their relationship is great, but Wynonna has always had a reputation. She's the rebel that's too cool for school, she's always in trouble, but she's one of the most popular girls in school. For once, Waverly wants to be more than just Wynonna's little sister, she wants to make a name for herself, away from her sister's shadow. This year, will be her year...hopefully.

"What's up, fellow freshman?!" Jeremy yelled down the hallway, pulling Waverly from her thoughts.

"Fellow freshman, really? Classes haven't even started and your already embarrassing me." Waverly sighed, gathering her books from her locker, heading to class.

"Oh come on, you love me. Besides, it's our first day of high school! I'm excited! Dances, parties, senior boys, and AP classes! I'll finally get some college curriculum, the challenging stuff, not the basics.

"You're such a nerd." Waverly laughed as they walked into history together, taking their seats as the teacher started class.

"Welcome to Purgatory High! I'm sure you're all as excited as I am for this new semester, my name is Mrs. Andreas-" She paused as a student entered the room.

"Late on the first day? I hope this doesn't become a trend, Mr...?"

"Call me Champ." The boy answered with a smug smile.

"Well Champ take a seat, class has started." Mrs. Andreas said as she continued going through the course syllabus.

"Oh god, no." Waverly said putting her head down, praying he wouldn't take the seat next to her. Of course he does.

"Cheer up babe, aren't you happy to see me?" Champ smiled.

"I'd be happier if I didn't." Waverly whispered.

Champ, the most arrogant, annoying, childish boy you will ever have the displeasure of meeting. An unfortunately, also happens to be Waverly's ex boyfriend. Waverly of course ended the relationship after she realised that she deserved better, but if nothing else, Champ was persistent. It was like no matter what she could never escape him, and of course he was put in the same class as her. Yes, it's going to be a long year.

The day was coming to an end as Waverly entered her final class, gym. This class a had a variety of students, freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and even some seniors. Waverly had to admit she was a little nervous because there was no one she was familiar with in this class, but there was someone who got her attention.

As they were running laps around the gym the instructor yelled,

"Come on Haught, I know you can do better than that! Has summer break made you soft?!"

"Of course not Mr. Nedley!" the girl yelled as she picked up the pace.

"Good, we've got tryouts in a month and then conditioning. Make sure you're ready."

Who is this girl? I wonder why he's calling her out specifically? Caught in her own thoughts, she wasn't paying attention and tripped on her shoelace. Kids laughed to themselves but continued to run past her, she began to gather herself when someone offered a hand to her.

"You alright?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch. I'll be fine, thanks." Waverly dusted herself off and began to run again.

"You look awfully familiar..." the girl said, catching up with Waverly.

"I doubt it, it's only my first day here." Waverly said, getting a strange feeling in her stomach with how the girl was looking at her.

"Oh I know, you're Wynonna's little sister! Waverly! I saw you at the party Wynonna threw last year."

"I don't know how I was pretty much locked in my room the whole time, I only left once, I'm surprised you remember what I look like."

"Well, one look was all I needed…" there was a pause that felt like an eternity.

"My name is Nicole by the way, Nicole Haught." Nicole smiled. God that smile, it was like nothing Waverly had ever seen before. Along with dimples and these beautiful brown eyes...after a moment she realised she was probably staring a bit too long.

"Nice to meet you Nicole." She smiled back as the instructor yelled for Nicole, pulling her out of her trance.

"Sorry, coach is calling. I'll see you around waves." Nicole ran in the other direction, and Waverly's eyes were drawn to her. Suddenly, as if she could feel her staring, Nicole turned her head and smiled, as Waverly quickly turned her head and kept running.

After class, Waverly headed to Wynonna's car, tossing her things in the back. "Rough day?" Wynonna asked.

"That's an understatement. My first class is with Champ!"

"Gross, I always hated that kid." Wynonna said rolling her eyes.

"He is the last person I want to deal with this year and he sits right next to me! My other classes were a total bore and then I busted my ass in the middle of gym."

"School sucks, thats why I avoid it." Wynonna smiled.

"Did you even go to class at all today?" Waverly asked.

"Of course not, it's the first day, nothing important happens on the first day."

"This is why Mom and Dad ground you so much."

"Well I could be a good kid but they already have you, I like to keep them on their toes."

"That's one way to look at it. Anyways I was wondering, do you know Nicole Haught?" Waverly asked.

"Haught Shot? Of course, she's the most popular girl in the school. Captain of the basketball team and all that. Why?"

"Well she's in my gym class, and I was just curious, she was nice."

"She better be, don't want to get into a fight in the first week." Wynonna said pulling up to the Earp homestead.

"Relax Wynonna, I'm a big girl you don't need to get into a fight over me."

"You might be a big girl but you're still my little sister, which means a good old fashioned ass kicking for anyone who messes with you." Wynonna said surprisingly serious.

"My hero" Waverly said sarcastically.

"Shut up and get out of my car"


	2. Something New

Authors Note: I know guys I'm awful. I totally left this story hanging for way too long. But I got a new job and I got really busy and I'm reallyyyyy sorry but I have every intention to finish what I started. I have no clue how long it'll be, making it up as I go lol Hope you like it!

Something New

"Waves!" Jeremy yelled pulling Waverly out of her trance.

"Huh?" Waverly said, startled.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, something about a cute guy in your math class, I heard."

"Yeah, well enough about me. What about you? Meet any cuties on your first day?" Jeremy asked

"No, is that all you think about?" Waverly laughed.

"That and tons of mathematical algorithms. Speaking of that-"

"Zip it algebra!" Wynonna said cutting Jeremy off.

"Wynonna...fancy seeing you here." Jeremy smiled.

"I go to school here…" Wynonna said rolling her eyes

"Do you? Do you really?" Waverly asked sarcastically

"Whatever, I don't even know why I'm talking to you guys. I have classes to skip." Wynonna said walking away going god knows where.

"Yeah I have to get to class, I'll see you around Jer"

The school day went on pretty normally, but while waiting for wynonna to pick her up after her gym class something caught her eye. The bulletin board, filled with tons of after school activities, and cheerleading tryouts was something that really interested her.

"You should try out" Nicole said seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Jesus Christ!" Waverly jumped, startled at Nicoles sudden appearance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you looking and I think you should tryout." Nicole said

"You don't even know if I can dance." Waverly said wondering what this girl was up to.

"No, but you seem like a girl of many talents. Plus you've definitely got the body for it." Nicole said not really realising how that sounded. Until waverly stared silently raising her eyebrow at her.

"...not that I was staring at your body or anything. It's just that...you're obviously in pretty good shape so…" Nicole said obviously fumbling over her words.

"...right. Well I don't know, I don't really have experience but I guess I'll think about it." Waverly said, pulling out her phone noticing a text from wynonna.

"My sister is running late so I guess I'm just gonna walk home today, I'll see you later." Waverly said.

"Wait, I can walk you home. You shouldn't be by yourself." Nicole said.

"You don't have to do that." Waverly said

"No, but I want to." Nicole smiled at her, a smile that was so warm. She instantly felt comfortable.

"Well, Nicole? What's your story? Besides being the most popular girl in the school." Waverly asked.

"Haha, well I don't know about that…" Nicole laughed.

"Oh please, every boy in the school wants to date you." Waverly said, feeling slightly jealous of this seemingly perfect girl.

"Yeah well, I'm not really all that into boys so…" Nicole said. Sort of avoiding Waverly's eyes.

"Anyway, my parents moved to Purgatory two years ago at the beginning of my freshman year. I tried out for the basketball team and the rest is history."

"You're such a jock." Waverly said.

"Maybe so, but I also have the highest gpa in my class among other things and I'm on track to being valedictorian." Nicole said.

"Cocky much?" Waverly laughed.

"I prefer the word...confident. Confidence is...sexy" Nicole said while giving Waverly this look. This look that she loved and hated all at the same time. A look that made her heart race but also made her feel like she was going to puke. After a few moments Nicole decided to speak up.

"So are you going to try out for cheerleading?"

"Ummmm….I don't know"

"Listen, I'm sure you'll do great. Besides you'll be able to attend all the games and make some friends. Plus we'll see each other a little more…"

"Okay, fine. I'll try out." Waverly said finally giving in.

"Awesome!" Nicole said. Realising she got a little too excited, she calmed down as they walked onto the porch.

"Well, thanks for walking me home Nicole."

"Anytime." Nicole smiled. As they stood there, just starting at each other until...wynonna opened the door.

"Oh! Nicole? Uhhh sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No. She was just walking me home." Waverly said.

"Oh...well thanks for looking out for her Nicole."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow waves." Nicole said before walking away.

"Are you and Nicole best friends now?" Wynonna teased.

"What? No, I barely know her." Waverly said, rolling her eyes.

"Wow so defensive…" Wynonna laughed

"Whatever. Anyway I'm thinking about joining the cheerleading squad. What do you think?"

"I think it's incredibly lame, but you've always been pretty lame so I guess it suits you." Wynonna smiled.

"Haha" Waverly laughed sarcastically.

"But seriously waves you're a great dancer and one of the most talented people I know. You can do whatever you want. Now, pass the cookies. I'm starving"

"You know you could just eat real food…" Waverly said.

"Sorry, did you say something? I couldn't hear you over the crunchiness of these cookies…" Wynonna said.

"You're hopeless."

After that day, Nicole and Waverly had begun to make walking home together a bit of a habit. Nicole offered and well Waverly thought it was nice to have some company other than her sister and Jeremy. A few weeks went by and tryouts were around the corner, so obviously the nerves were starting to set in. Nicole instantly noticed something was up.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Nicole asked continuing to dribble the basketball as they walked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous." Waverly answered honestly.

"Don't be you're gonna do great."

"You always say that." Waverly laughed.

"And I'm always right." Nicole smiled.

"Yeah okay…" Waverly said attempting to take the ball away from Nicole, but her reflexes were a little too fast.

"Ohhh, you gotta be quicker than that!" Nicole continued to dribble the ball, snatching it away anytime Waverly got too close. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to take it, waverly resorted to her best puppy dog face. A face that no one, especially not nicole, could ever resist.

"Fine...here take it." Nicole sighed.

"Yay!" Waverly yelled. Smiling at her own victory.

"But seriously if you're feeling nervous then how about you practice? I'll be the judge and if I think it sucks I'll tell you. Nicely, of course."

"Okay, my parents aren't home so we can practice in the living room, just don't laugh." Waverly said.

"I promise, I won't just show me what you've got." Nicole pulled up a chair sitting in the middle of the living room, while Waverly picked her song.

The song started and Nicole's heart felt like it fell to the ground. Waverly started her routine and what a routine it was. Everything flowed together so nicely, it was almost like she was moving in slow motion. It was like she was glowing and Nicole couldn't take her eyes off of her. She flashed Nicole this beautiful smile with a look in her eyes that make Nicole feel two inches tall. But it felt like as soon as it started, it ended.

"...wow." Nicole said

"So...what did you think?" Waverly asked, clearly nervous about the response.

"I think….you have NOTHING to worry about." Nicole said breathing slightly heavier than she should.

Nicole was right, of course. Waverly made the tryouts with ease and officially became apart of the Purgatory High Cheerleading Squad.

"WYNONNA!" Waverly yelled.

"What is with all the yelling?!" Wynonna said annoyed with her sisters outburst.

"I made the cheerleading squad!" Waverly yelled despite her sisters efforts.

"Congratulations baby girl. You know what would be an awesome way to celebrate? A party." Wynonna said smiling.

"Wynonna we don't need-"

"It's settled! We're throwing a party!" Wynonna cut Waverly off walking away before she could object.

"Well...I guess we're throwing a party. Oh, that's right I have to tell Nicole the good news!" Waverly said to herself before running to the gym. Only to spot Nicole...with some girl she'd never seen before. She couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Nicole C'mon...I know you want this as much as I do." The mysterious girl said, stepping way too close to Nicole for Waverly's comfort.

"Shae…" Nicole said before she was cut off by the other girls lips.

They kissed….and for some reason, Waverly felt this pain. A pain she'd never really felt before. But why? Nicole isn't her girlfriend, she doesn't even like girls. Confused, she simply left the gym and started walking.

"Hey!" Nicole yelled from behind her.

"Oh...hey Nicole." Waverly said very quietly.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little down." Nicole asked concerned.

"It's nothing." Waverly said avoiding eye contact.

"Hey...you know you can talk to me. I will always be here to listen...as long as you want me." Nicole said searching for Waverly's eyes.

"I have to go." Waverly said as she ran home, holding back the tears.


	3. Not so Haught

Authors note: I feel like an ass for leaving this hanging for so long so I'm speed writing haha. This one's short but the next is a longer one.

Not so Haught

The next day was rough. Waverly couldn't focus in any of her classes and it felt like it would never end. Especially gym class, with her avoiding Nicole at every turn. To top it all off today was her first cheerleading rehearsal and to say she was not in the mood would be an understatement. As rehearsal started, she noticed a familiar face.

"Hello Ladies, welcome to rehearsal. I'm sorry I wasn't able to see all of you at tryouts. I was feeling a little under the weather, but my name is Shae. I'm your cheer captain." Shae said with a beautiful smile on her face.

Shae? As in Nicoles….friend? Not only was she on the squad but she's the freaking captain? Waverly's thoughts started to overwhelm her but she willed herself to focus. Not wanting to draw attention to herself with her daydreaming. With the first game only a few weeks away, she needed to put her game face on. Maybe this cheerleading thing wasn't the best idea.

Meanwhile, Nicole having her own problems with her game.

"C'mon haught, what's going on with you? You're playing sloppy" Dolls asked.

"I don't know Dolls, I guess I'm a little distracted." Nicole sighed, frustrated with herself.

"Let me guess, something to do with Shae?" Dolls said.

"No, I mean I'm not even sure how I feel about her anymore." Nicole said.

"Then what is it?" Dolls asked.

"It's my...friend. She's acting weird and distant. It's not like her...I'm worried."

"Maybe she just needs some space?" Dolls said.

"Maybe…" Nicole said lost in her own thoughts.

"But don't let this girl distract you haught. We got a game in a few weeks, we need you focused." Dolls said seriously.

"I know…"

"Then get do it again. The right way."

Later at the homestead, Waverly entered spotting Wynonna on the couch.

"How was rehearsal baby girl?" Wynonna asked.

"It was ok I guess. Not a big fan of the captain though." Waverly said

"Really? Shae's always seemed like a pretty cool chick."

"You know her?" Waverly asked.

"Of course I do, everyone knows shae."

"Did she ever have a thing with Nicole?" Waverly couldn't help but ask.

"A thing would be an understatement. They've been obsessed with each other for as long as I can remember. I heard they might've broken up or something but they've been together for so long I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up getting married."

"Oh…." Waverly said shocked with this new information.

"Hey are you okay?" Wynonna asked.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go to bed." Waverly said running upstairs. Wondering why Nicole never bothered to mention someone that obviously meant so much to her.

Game day arrived and Waverly was hanging out with her friends in the gym prior to the first quarter. Trying not to run into the star of the basketball team was a little harder than she thought.

"Hey waves! Nice uniform, you look good." Nicole smiled.

"Uhhh thanks…"Waverly said

"So how have you been? We haven't really talked in a while, I'm honestly a little worried."

"Don't be. The games about to start, don't you have to be with your team?" Waverly said.

"They can wait. Waves seriously what's going on?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't do that. Don't deflect. I don't understand what the problem is-"

"Who is shae to you?" Waverly cut Nicole off.

"Wh-...what?" Nicole asked.

"HEY, HAUGHT LET"S GO!" Coach Nedley yelled.

"Looks like you better get going…" Waverly said as she joined the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Waves…" Nicole said to herself. Trying to mask the obvious pain on her face. After all she had a game to win.

The game started and for the first time in her life, Nicole was struggling. Only scoring 4 points in the first quarter, coach Nedley called a time out.

"What's going on with you Haught?! Where's your head at?! Because it sure as hell ain't here." Nedley asked. Nicole feeling dumbfounded didn't respond, because honestly she didn't know what to say. The game was a close one despite Nicole not performing at her usual level. They were one point behind, with 5 seconds left. It came down to a shot, and Nicole had to be the one to take it. They inbound the ball to Nicole, she crosses right and loses her defender to take the open shot. But before she releases the ball she looks over at Waverly and for a split second she lost her concentration...and missed. The audience groaned in disappointment and for the first time Haught shot...was not so haught.


	4. The Party

The Party

Waverly had been avoiding Nicole for some time now, no longer walking home with her, finding excuses to ride with Wynonna. She wasn't really sure why, Nicole didn't do anything wrong. Did she? She wasn't sure, she just knew that being around her was painful and scary, so she avoided her. But not having her around felt strange...almost empty. She was hurting, so much so even Wynonna noticed.

"I haven't seen haught shot around lately, what's she been up to?" Wynonna asked as she drove waves home from school.

"Who knows?" Waverly said looking out the window

"Weren't you guys close? Seems weird that she's not around anymore"

"Just drop it Wynonna." Waverly said with bitterness in her voice.

"Okay, fine. Jeez." Wynonna said. Slightly concerned with her little sisters behavior as she dropped her off at the homestead.

"Listen, I've got some errands to run, I'll be home in a bit." Wynonna said.

"Fine." Waverly said walking into the house.

Wynonna pulled off, and headed back to the school.

"Now if I were a jock, where would I be?" Wynonna said as she entered the gym. Spotting Nicole doing push ups.

"What a surprise finding you here." Wynonna said sarcastically.

"Wynonna? What are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

"Is it that surprising that I'd be in my OWN school?! Wynonna asked annoyed.

"...Yes?"

Wynonna rolled her eyes.

"Especially in the gym. No offense Wynonna, but I think I've seen you in this building 2 times in the last 2 years" Nicole said clearly confused.

"Whatever, I'm here because of Waverly." Wynonna said.

"What about her? Is she ok?" Nicole asked, concerned.

"No, she's not. She's been acting all weird and depressed. I was wondering if you had anything to do with that?" Wynonna said stepping closer. However, Nicole stood her ground.

"Of course not, I would never hurt her intentionally." Nicole said.

"Intentionally? Well, is there a chance that you hurt her unintentionally? After all you've been known to be quite the heartbreaker and I promise you that is a heart you don't want to break. Or I'll have to break something of yours.." Wynonna said glaring at Nicole.

"I told you I didn't do anything to her! Besides, we're just friends, she doesn't even like girls." Nicole said annoyed at the accusation.

"Listen here Haught shit! My sister is an overly happy, energetic, bubbly, slightly annoying little angel and I haven't seen her crack a smile in weeks! Coincidentally the last time I saw her with you! So I don't know and I don't care what you did, but whatever it is you better fix it and fast."

"And how am I supposed to do that? She won't even look at me and every time I try to talk to her she avoids me." Nicole asked.

"Come to the party at the homestead, tonight." Wynonna said.

"Fine."

Later that night at the party Waverly sat on the couch ignoring all the noise, reading her book. She was fine minding her own business until a certain redhead walked through her front door. She immediately ducked down avoiding Nicole's sight while searching for Wynonna.

"Wynonna!" Waverly said

"What is it baby girl?" Wynonna asked.

"What is Nicole doing here!?"

"I invited her." Wynonna smiled

"Why would you-" Waverly said before being cut off.

"Hey, waves…" Nicole said.

Waverly slowing turned around. "Heyyy Nicole."

"Well I'm gonna go drink some more." Wynonna said quickly avoiding the awkward situation.

"Fancy seeing you here." Nicole said

"In my own house?" Waverly asked.

"Well it's strange seeing you anywhere considering how much you've been avoiding me lately." Nicole said with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Nicole…"

"Listen, I know you're mad at me. I'm not stupid but...will you please just tell me what I did? So I can fix it." Nicole pleaded.

"Nicoleee babe can we talk?" Shae interrupted as she slurred her words obviously a little drunk.

"Can it wait shae? I'm a little busy." Nicole said.

"No, no I...I need to say this. Listen I know we've been having some issues lately, but I really do love you. I hope you know that…" Shae said trying not to vomit.

"You're drunk…" Nicole said.

"Maybe a littleeeee." Shae smiled as she collapsed in Nicoles arms. Nicole sighed and looked at Waverly.

"She's too drunk to drive anywhere….I have to take her home. But we're not done talking about this, I'm coming right back." Nicole said carrying shae bridal style to her car. As if Waverly didn't have enough on her mind, champ shows up.

"Hey Waverly." Champ said

"Seriously Champ? I'm not in the mood for you right now." Waverly said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not hitting on you, just have a drink with me?" Champ asked.

"You know I don't drink champ"

"Waverly just let yourself go and have some fun for once. You know you want to." Champ smiled offering her a drink.

"Fine...just one." Waverly said.

But after a while one drink turned into multiple and for the first time Waverly felt free. She didn't care about what people thought about her she was just having fun.

"See I told you. You just needed to let go." Champ said tripping over himself a little bit.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Waverly screamed continuing to dance around like a maniac.

"Speaking of fun….I have an idea. C'mon. " Champ smiled pulling Waverly upstairs.

"What are we doing up here?" Waverly asked.

"I just wanted to be alone with you."

"Oh yeah?" Waverly smirked

"Yeah...god I missed you so much" Champ said stepping closer to her.

"Well, honestly you were kind of a dick."

"Ouch" Champ said as he leaned in to kiss her. To his own surprise she responded.

Somewhere in her the back of her mind she's sure she's going to regret this. But in this moment she didn't really care. She didn't care about anything, she wanted this. Or at least she thought she did. As their kisses grew in intensity and she felt his hands start to wander with her back against the wall, reality began to sink in. This is wrong, this is champ. Champ Hardy, the guy who stood her up to play video games with his friends. She deserves more.

"Champ…" Waverly said as he ran kisses down her neck.

"Champ stop…" He continued, his body pressed firmly against her.

"CHAMP!" Waverly screamed.

"C'mon babe I know you want this…" Champ looked her in the eyes

"NO, I DON'T PLEASE STOP!" Waverly screamed at the stop of her lungs.

"HEY, GET OFF OF HER!" Nicole screamed pulling champ off of Waverly.

"...Nicole?" Waverly said both shocked and relieved.

"What do you think you're doing?! She told you to stop." Nicole said pushing champ back.

"I was going to stop!" Champ said.

"Didn't sound like it to me." Nicole pushed him again.

"Nicole its okay…" Waverly said.

"No it's not! I heard everything and if we was going to stop he would've done it sooner." Nicole said obviously upset.

"Yeah, well so what? We both know she wanted to, obviously a dyke like you isn't enough for her." Champ said.

Before Waverly could blink Nicole was on top of champ. Beating him to a pulp. It was scary seeing this side of Nicole, she was always so calm. It was almost like this was a different person.

"How does if feel huh!? Feeling helpless and wanting someone to stop hurting you?!" Nicole yelled continuing to beat him senseless, his blood all over her hands.

"Nicole!" Waverly screamed wishing this whole night never happened.

"Hey, what the hell is going on up here?! Nicole, stop!" Wynonna yelled as she pulled Nicole off of champ.

"If you ever so much as look at her again, I will kill you." Nicole said

"What is happening?" Wynonna asked.

"He tried to rape her." Nicole said not breaking eye contact with him.

"WHAT?! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!" Wynonna yelled. Her rage taking over as she charged at him.

"Stop, he's had enough. Anymore and he could end up suffering major damage." Nicole said wrapping her arms around wynonna to hold her back.

"He'll suffer more than just damage for what he did to her!" Wynonna said fighting Nicole's grip.

"Wynonna! You're not going to do your sister any good if you end up in prison! Just stop and think!" Nicole said. Wynonna paused and took a breath and Nicole let her go.

"Everybody get out! Parties over! Champ I suggest you move as if your life depends on it because it really does." Wynonna said as Champ ran out the house.

"Baby girl...are you okay? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you I swear to god…"

"I'm fine Wynonna. I promise." Waverly said

"Tell exactly what happened." Wynonna said

"We both had a little too much to drink. We were having fun but he took me upstairs and said he wanted us to be alone. We started kissing and at first I thought I wanted to, but things got intense and it felt wrong I told him to stop but he wouldn't-" Waverly stopped and started to cry, wrapping herself in her sisters arms.

"Oh baby girl…"Wynonna said as she comforted her.

"I'll let you guys be alone. I'll be outside if you need me." Nicole said turning to exit the room.

"Wait...Nicole?" Waverly said so quietly it was practically a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you." Waverly smiled softly

"...Of course." Nicole smiled back before turning around to leave.

Nicole sat outside on the porch of the homestead, staring at the sky. Everyone else at the party had left, but she couldn't. Not until she knew Waverly was okay. Nothing else in the world mattered more.

"Hey." Wynonna said.

"Hey. How is she?" Nicole asked.

"She's fine. I finally got her to stop crying."

"That's good. She's lucky to have you." Nicole said.

"She's lucky to have BOTH of us…"

"Yeah…" Nicole said, wondering if she and Waverly are even still friends.

"I know that we don't always get along…"

"That's an understatement." Nicole said chuckling.

"Shut up you're ruining the moment." Wynonna couldn't help but to smile back.

"You protected her. You were there for her when I couldn't be and there isn't enough words to describe how thankful I am for that." Wynonna said.

"No problem." Nicole smiled

"...I still say we should've killed him but whatever"

"Trust me, if he tries to hurt her ever again I will give him a fate much worse than death." Nicole said

"I think I'm starting to like you…" Wynonna said

"Oh god, now I know I'm going crazy." Nicole said as they both laughed.

"...She wants to see you." Wynonna said.

"...are you sure it's ok? It's getting kind of late I can-"

"Nicole." Wynonna interrupted

"..." Nicole was silent.

"...She needs to see you." Wynonna said.

Nicole approached Waverly's bedroom door and knocked softly.

"Waves? Are you awake?" Nicole asked.

"Come in." Waverly said.

Nicole entered, seeing Waverly wrapped in her blankets like a little burrito.

"Wow...do you have enough blankets?" Nicole laughed

"Nope. Come be my bonus blanket." Waverly said making room for Nicole. Nicole hesitantly got into the bed as Waverly snuggled close to her, resting her head on her chest.

"How are you feeling?"Nicole asked.

"Better now. I was just a little overwhelmed."

"Understandable."

"Thank you…" Waverly said.

"You already thanked me silly."

"No, really." Waverly said looking up into Nicole's eyes.

"I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't showed up. You came back despite the fact that I've been a major asshole to you."

"No, you haven't."

"Yes I have. I've been feeling lost and confused with myself and I've been taking it out on you." Waverly said

"Lost and confused about what?" Nicole asked.

Waverly paused. Not really sure if it was natural bravery or the alcohol that allowed her to say this.

"About you…" Waverly practically whispered. Staring at Nicole who did nothing but stare back. After a few moments, Waverly leaned in, softly pressing her lips against Nicole's. It was a gentle kiss, but the passion and emotion behind it was prevalent. As Waverly leaned in for another Nicole leaned back.

"You're drunk." Nicole said.

"Maybe so, but I've wanted to do that for a long time. Liquor just helps me." Waverly smiled.

"Still...I can't"

"I understand." Waverly said nestling back into Nicole's chest.

"I should get going…" Nicole said.

"No, please stay? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course. Goodnight waves…"

"Goodnight Nicole."


	5. What happened to friends?

What happened to friends?

"Morning, Wynonna" Waverly mumbled.

"Wow you sound like me when I wake up...hangover that bad?" Wynonna asked

"I'll be fine. I just need a second…" Waverly said practically crawling to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror realising she looked like total crap. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Oh hey haught, what are you doing here?" Wynonna said. Waverly overheard and almost choked on her own toothbrush.

"Oh I just came to check on waves, I brought donuts." Nicole smiled

"God you're like my favorite person for at least the next five minutes." Wynonna said shoving a donut down her throat.

"I'm honored. So where's waves?" Nicole asked eagerly.

"Oh fudgenuggets Nicole's here and I look like total crap!" Waverly thought to herself as she quickly tried to fix her hair. Taking a deep breath she exited the bathroom.

"Heyyyyy Nicole! Sorry, I look like total shit right now" Waverly said.

"Well, I think you look beautiful…" Nicole said with a smile that Waverly couldn't help but return. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other feeling like there was no one else in the room.

"...gross." Wynonna said breaking Waverly out of her trance.

"Wynonna...can you go...do something?" Waverly said slightly annoyed.

" Fine." Wynonna turned around to walk away but paused for a moment.

"Can I-" Wynonna was cut off.

"Yes, you can have the rest of the donuts Wynonna." Nicole said rolling her eyes as Wynonna squealed running off with the box.

"Sorry about her she's-" Waverly said not really sure how to even describe her sister.

"Something?" Nicole said with a smile.

"Yeah! She's...something." Waverly said with a giggle.

"Listen…" Nicole said getting a little serious.

"We should...talk about last night." Nicole said.

"Yeah...there was a lot going on. To be honest I was so drunk I barely remember some of it."

"Oh…" Nicole said sort of disappointed.

"What's wrong? Oh my god did I do something totally embarrassing and stupid?" Waverly panicked.

"No, no it's not that it's just...well you asked me to come see you after everything happened with champ."

"Yeah I do sort of remember that, but after that it kinda goes blank." Waverly said.

"Well to make a long story short...you sort of...kissed me." Nicole said trying to read what waves was thinking.

"Oh…." Waverly said shocked. Not really wanting to look Nicole in the eyes.

"Hey, it's okay really. You were drunk, it happens. Drunk people kiss their friends all the time. I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page." Nicole said trying to reassure waverly.

"Right...no big deal. It was just a kiss, and we're just friends….right?" Waverly asked, kind of uncertain herself.

"Right." Nicole smiled.

"Ok cool...we- Oh my god are those vanilla dipped donuts?!" Waverly screamed.

"Haha yeah I made sure to set some aside for you. I know they're your favorites." Nicole smiled.

"You remembered that? Awww that's sweet...literally." Waverly giggled.

"Well, I should get going but I'll see you in class on Monday?" Nicole asked.

"Of course." Waverly smiled.

A few weeks later Nicole was walking Waverly home from school.

"I just don't get it. Why not just kick the ball away from them?" Waverly said

"Because waves that's called a kicked ball violation. You can't do that in basketball it's not soccer." Nicole laughed at Waverly's adorable expression.

"Well, sports are weird." Waverly said.

"You're weird." Nicole said, laughing while lightly shoving Waverly and sprinting to the homestead.

"Hey! Get back here!" Waverly yelled chasing after Nicole.

"Catch me if you can!" Nicole yelled.

"Oh I totally can!" Waverly yelled back picking up her speed. Right before Nicole could run into the barn. Waverly grabbed her wrist spinning her around and pinning her against the barn door. Both breathing heavily, Waverly broke the silence.

"There...caught you." Waverly said.

"Who's to say I didn't let you catch me?" Nicole said with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Either way I win...so what's my prize?" Waverly teased back with a mischievous smirk.

"Hmmm...how about dinner? I make a great vegan taco." Nicole smiled

"Sounds good to me. How about tonight? Here at the homestead." Waverly said.

"Sure, whatever you want waverly. In the meantime, I gotta go talk to Coach. See you tonight?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, tonight. Goodbye Nicole." Waverly smiled feeling a mix of excitement and nerves. Dinner between friends, no big deal right? Just Nicole, Waverly and-

"Stupid peice of shit!" Wynonna yelled at her car.

"Wynonna….right. Forgot about that." Waverly said to herself.

"Hey sis, Nicole's coming over for tacos tonight. So please don't embarrass me." Waverly said.

"All I heard was tacos..." Wynonna said.

Waverly sighed, taking a deep breath. "Nicole is coming over tonight, so be on your best behavior and don't embarrass me."

"Got it. Be SUPER embarrassing" Wynonna smiled.

"Wynonna!" Waverly screamed, earning a laugh from Wynonna.

"Baby girl relax. I won't ruin your little date with tater haught." Wynonna said.

"We're not dating!" Waverly said, feeling the blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Right…." Wynonna said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, just be normal for one night. Okay?" Waverly asked.

"Sure. You have nothing to worry about sis." Wynonna smiled.

"Now I'm even more scared than before…" Waverly said.

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. Wynonna smiled locking eyes with waverly.

"I'll get it!" Wynonna said walking to the door until Waverly cut her off.

"No! No, you go sit down on the couch and be a normal big sister. I'll answer the door." Waverly said pushing Wynonna toward the couch.

"Fine...fine. You know you really are no fun?" Wynonna whined as she finally took a seat. Waverly took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey guys! I didn't know what you guys had so I stopped at the store first." Nicole said carrying in a few bags.

"Naughty Haughty, you always come over with some kind of food. That's why I like you." Wynonna said.

"...didn't you tell me you hated me a few weeks ago?" Nicole asked.

"That's all in the past. I see taco ingredients and I feel nothing but love." Wynonna laughed placing a hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"Actually to be more exact she's making vegan tacos…" Waverly said.

"Oh...nevermind I hate you again." Wynonna said removing her hand and walking away.

"You know I figured you'd feel that way, which is why I got some beef, cheese, and a few other things for your not so vegan tacos." Nicole laughed as she noticed Wynonna slowly spinning back around.

"Then again I've always been a very forgiving person…" Wynonna said.

"Wynonna, we'll call you when the food is ready, okay?" Waverly said giving Wynonna a look.

"Okay. Hey, no sex in the kitchen okay? I have to eat in here." Wynonna said quickly as she hurried to turn the corner. Avoiding the tomato being thrown at her head.

"Wynonna!" Waverly screamed, trying her hardest not to blush. "I'm sorry, just ignore her."

"I usually do." Nicole chuckled as she laid out her ingredients.

"All right. I've got your textured vegetable protein to replace the meat. Black beans, avocado, cilantro, salsa, red onion, among a few other things. Should be quick and easy." Nicole said.

"Wow...so who taught you how to cook?" Waverly asked.

"Ummm I pretty much taught myself. My parents aren't really ever around to show me much of anything so…" Nicole said.

"You guys aren't close?" Waverly asked.

"Nope, they check and see if I'm alive once in a while I guess. But that's about it." Nicole said with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm sorry to pry if you don't want to talk about it." Waverly said, worried that she may have crossed a line.

"No it's fine. I guess it's just sad you know? Hell, I think of Coach Nedley as more of a dad than my own father. But….that's okay. I just know that when I settle down and have a wife and kids, I'll be better." Nicole said proudly. Something that Waverly found herself admiring about the redhead. She was always so positive and strong. It was like nothing really phased her. She always kept her confidence and bravery. Always gave her that smile, even when she felt like shit. She was just always...there. Even when Waverly felt like she didn't deserve her. Realising she was lost in thought Waverly broke the silence.

"So….speaking of that. What do you want your wife to be like?" Waverly asked.

"Oh, umm...well I want her to be kind and brave. Loyal and funny...sweet, independent, smart and caring. You know, stuff like that." Nicole said finally finishing up the tacos.

"Like…Shae?" Waverly asked avoiding Nicole's eyes until she couldn't help but look into them. Painfully waiting for Nicole's response.

"Well...I-" Nicole's answer was cut off.

"God is the food ready yet?! I'm about to bite my own arm off!" Wynonna yelled.

"Yeah I'm bringing them out right now!" Nicole yelled. Pausing afterwards trying to finish her response.

"Here, let's just take these out and eat dinner before my sister has a heart attack." Waverly said, not really wanting to hear Nicole's answer to her question.

"Tacos! Tacos! Tacos! Tacos!" Wynonna chanted immediately shoving the taco in her mouth. "Mmmmm Haught, I gotta hand it to you. These tacos are tasty."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them." Nicole said biting into her own taco.

"But I've been meaning to ask. Are you and Shae banging again?" Wynonna asked. Earning a look of shock from Nicole.

"Wynonna, that's rude!" Waverly yelled, kicking Wynonna under the table.

"Ouch! What?! Everybody's in schools wondering! There are plenty of other girls and guys waiting for their chance to get some of haught shot. I'm just saying, you've got options" Wynonna said.

"Well that's...good to know. But, no we aren't...banging anymore. We're broken up. For good." Nicole said.

"Why'd you break up?" Wynonna asked.

"Stop prying Wynonna, maybe she's not ready to talk about it." Waverly said.

"No, it's fine waves. It's just...I don't love her like I used to. She's a great girl, but I can't deny that when I'm with her I feel like something's missing. I just don't see a future with her." Nicole said.

"And what do you want in the future for yourself after high school? Any plans?" Wynonna asked.

"Jeez, I feel like I'm being interviewed…" Nicole chuckled nervously.

"I just like to know my sisters...friends pretty well that's all" Wynonna said, ignoring the glare Waverly was giving her.

"I'm honestly thinking about being a cop." Nicole said.

"Ughhh a narc? Gross." Wynonna said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I just want to help people you know? There are always so many weird things happening in this town. I want to help protect the people here, as an officer of the law." Nicole said with a smile.

"Officer Haught...has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Waverly said.

"Yeah whatever, just promise not to arrest me okay haught?" Wynonna said.

"No promises Earp" Nicole laughed as they continued their evening. Feeling like she was really starting to find a family here in purgatory.

A few more weeks later after school, Nicole in Waverly were hanging out in the school gym.

"You have zero control of that ball." Nicole said laughing at Waverly's amateur dribbling skills.

"Hey not everyone can be basketball pros." Waverly said taking the jump shot and missing terribly.

"You need to fix your jump shot waves, your form is actually hard to watch." Nicole teased.

"Well what do you suggest oh basketball god?" Waverly said.

"...Come over here" Nicole said handing Waverly the ball as she spun her around so she faced the basket. Wrapping her arms around her small frame, pressing her back against her chest. Waverly instantly tensed up at the contact.

"Relax, deep breaths, focus. You ready?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah…" Waverly said desperately trying to catch her breath.

"So you're biggest problem is you're shooting too much from your chest. The more you do that, the more of a chance that your shot will come up short. Especially with you...actually being pretty short." Nicole teased.

"Oh you're sooo funny." Waverly said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't sass your instructor Miss Earp." Nicole said slowly tracing her hands down Waverlys arms. Trying her best to keep her own feelings under control. But the contact was driving her a little crazy as she grabbed her wrists, raising them to her chest.

"Now, you were shooting from about right here. You need to raise your arms a bit higher to change the arc of your shot." Nicole said and took a step back watching waverly take another shot.

"Better, but your still flailing your body a bit too much. Here…" Nicole resumed their previous position this time placing her hands on Waverly's hips. Waverly couldn't help but to press herself against Nicole a little bit more than necessary. Earning a gasp from the taller woman.

"...You need to keep your hips more square to steady your shot more" Nicole said trying to think coherent thoughts and focus while feeling Waverly's ass pressed against her core. Waverly sometimes was even moving slightly, forcing Nicole to bite her own lip to hold back the moan. Waverly hit the shot effortlessly this time but neither of them moved from their position. Nicole couldn't help but breathe in Waverly's scent almost getting lost in it.

"You got anymore tips for me?" Waverly said, practically whispering.

"Nope...I think you've got it." Nicole said finally taking her hands off of Waverly's hips. Waverly spun around, her eyes meeting Nicole's, glancing at her lips.

"Well, since you taught me a little something about basketball. How about I teach you something about dancing?" Waverly asked.

"Oh no. No way I don't dance." Nicole said shaking her head.

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun! We can go to the homestead. No one's gonna see you but me." Waverly said, eagerly bouncing up and down.

"Fine…." Nicole agreed, getting practically dragged by Waverly.

Once, they got to the homestead. Waverly pulled Nicole up to her bedroom and put on a nice upbeat song. Instantly getting into the groove Waverly started dancing.

"Alright Nicole, show me what you got." Waverly said

"Ummm…." Nicole started moving a little still feeling a bit insecure and uncomfortable.

"Hey, it's just us remember? Me and you. You need to relax, it's literally not possible to dance well if you're so tense. C'mon grab my hand." Waverly said interlocking their fingers.

"See? Sometimes dancing means just letting go and having fun. You don't have to do anything crazy or complicated. Just feel the beat and stay on it. You're getting it." Waverly smiled. Nicole had relaxed a lot more watching Waverly do some wacky dances and following suit. Until the next song played.

"Have you ever slow danced before?" Waverly asked.

"Ummm no I don't think so." Nicole said

"Okay. Well….grab my hand like this. And place your other hand around my back like this...and just slow step with me on my count." Waverly said, focusing her eyes on Nicole.

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four." Waverly instructed as they danced through the song. As Nicole became more comfortable, she began to lock eyes with Waverly, getting lost in them. So lost that she messed up a step and accidentally stepped on Waverly's foot.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry waves!" Nicole said instantly worried.

"It's okay haha. The songs pretty much over. You did good." Waverly smiled, missing the close contact with Nicole. At least until the next song played.

"Ohhhhh! Okay final lesson! We've danced silly and fun, slow and romantic, and now it's time for the hot and sexy!" Waverly practically cheered.

"Nuh uh, no way that is too embarrassing!" Nicole said practically hiding her face.

"No, it's not! Look I'm gonna help you! It's all in the hip sway I promise. Watch me." Waverly said as she swayed her hips back and forth to the beat as Nicole mimicked her.

"See your getting it! Now the key to a good sexy dance is keep it close, like so." Waverly said pressing her chest against Nicole's.

"Sometimes you can add your own thing to it. Let your hands roam but keep to the beat." Waverly said wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck.

"Waverly, are you sure this is okay?" Nicole asked, not wanting to cross any boundaries.

"Yeah. We're having fun right?" Waverly asked.

"Yeah…" Nicole said.

"Then why stop?" Waverly said as she ran her hands down Nicole's chest while they swayed to the beat. Nicole, feeling a little emboldened by Waverly's approval, slid her hands down Waverly's back to grab her ass. Waverly smiled, leaning forward to press their foreheads together as they continued to dance to the beat. They locked eyes as Waverly pressed their bodies impossibly closer. Without even thinking Nicole gave Waverly's ass a squeeze, causing a small moan to escape Waverly's lips. Overcome with adrenaline, Nicole spun her around, wrapping her arms around her small frame. Waverly continued to dance and grind against Nicole, noticing her breath becoming more and more ragged. Feeling her breath against her neck growing hotter. Nicole lingered at Waverly's neck, wanting to feel as much contact as possible. She nipped at her ear, earning another moan. Seeing that as approval, Nicole planted a few kisses down her neck, feeling Waverly lean into it, she smiled. Feeling Waverly press against her even more, Nicole moaned, walking them towards the nearest wall, with waverly's hands pinned against it.

"God, waves you feel so good…." Nicole said, dragging her hands up Waverly's abs to massage her breasts. They both moaned deeply, still pressed against each other trying to create as much friction as possible.

"Nicole….wait." Waverly said, out of breath. "We need to stop I-" Waverly hesitated lost for words. Nicole let go of her, instantly regretful.

"Oh my god Waverly I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have taken it that far." Nicole pleaded.

"No, Nicole it's fine. I mean I'm not exactly innocent...and I'm not mad. We were having fun it's just….I've never-"

"I know…" Nicole said.

"Yeah…" Waverly said at a loss for words.

"Listen, I'm gonna head home but I'll text you later. Okay?" Nicole said

"Okay." Waverly said with a smile, wondering what the hell was going on. "Am I gay?" Waverly wondered. "No, I can't be. I mean...I could be obviously but, how am I just figuring this out now?" Frustrated with herself, Waverly paced through the kitchen trying to get her thoughts together.

"Hey, quit it with all the pacing, you're making me dizzy." Wynonna said, startling Waverly.

"Oh, sorry Wynonna I didn't hear you come in" Waverly said, still distracted.

"What's going on with you? You seem more squirrelly than usual if that's even possible." Wynonna said.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Waverly blurted out, taking Wynonna by complete surprise.

"Ummm...well yeah I have but where's this coming from?" Wynonna asked.

"Well, Nicole and I were dancing and things were getting intense, so she started kissing me on the neck and it felt really good and I didn't want to stop but-" Waverly said talking so fast Wynonna's brain could hardly process it all.

"Okay, baby girl please slow down and relax. So you might have a crush on Nicole, is that such a big deal?" Wynonna asked.

"Yes! She's my friend and I don't even know if I'm gay! I've never thought about it until now and I don't want to hurt her..." Waverly said.

"Okay, well let me ask you this. Did you enjoy all of the….attention you were getting from Nicole?" Wynonna asked.

"Well, yeah it was amazing...it felt good." Waverly said.

"Mhm...yup that's called being gay! You don't have to rush to label it or put yourself in a box. Don't overthink it, you know how you feel about Nicole right?" Wynonna asked.

"Yeah I do." Waverly said.

"Then just focus on that. Talk about it, take things slow, and I'm sure it'll be fine." Wynonna said.

"Wow...that's actually good advice. Are you...growing up?" Waverly asked with a smile.

"Oh god, I hope not. I need a drink...and a nap." Wynonna said practically crawling to her room.

When Waverly saw Nicole the next day, she instantly felt nervous. Nicole sensed it, and insisted that there was no rush to talk about it and whenever Waverly felt she was ready, she would be there. So a few days passed and they continued as normal, occasionally catching each other staring. Until one day after school in the workout room.

"I can't believe Coach Nedley just lets you have this room to yourself sometimes." Waverly said, watching Nicole do sit ups.

"Yeah...when we're not working out as a team, sometimes Nedley leaves it open for me." Nicole said feeling herself really starting to sweat.

"...Can I ask you a question? It's kind of random." Waverly asked, nervously biting her lip.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" Nicole said continuing her sit ups.

"When did you know you were gay?" Waverly asked, as Nicole sat up, stopping her workout to catch her eyes.

"To be honest, I think I've always sort of known. When I was in kindergarten and I was obsessed with my best friend. Or how nervous I got being around really pretty girls. Maybe I didn't always know what to call it, but I knew." Nicole said.

"Oh…" Waverly said, feeling ridiculous for not even understanding herself.

"But everybody's different, sexuality can be fluid and change over time and that's okay. Sometimes people don't realise it until they're adults because it's something they've never considered. Sometimes...you just meet someone who...changes your life." Nicole said, not breaking eye contact.

"There isn't a rule book you have to follow, Waverly. There's no specific age or time or...moment. It's all completely valid, I promise." Nicole said, with a smile before turning over and doing some push-ups.

Waverly smiled, thinking about how ridiculous these past few months have been. How this amazing girl can just come into her life and change everything. How she makes her feel like she's the only thing on earth that matters. How happy she feels when they're together. And honestly how ridiculously….haught she is. Eyeing her arm and back muscles as she did push-up after push-up. Feeling her staring, Nicole laughed.

"You alright over there?" Nicole said, bringing Waverly out of her trance.

"...You're good at that." Waverly smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Nicole said, with a smirk.

"Yeah...too good. I think I'm gonna have to make it a little harder." Waverly said, walking over to Nicole taking a seat on her back.

"Oh please waves, you weigh like nothing." Nicole said, laughing.

"Maybe so, but you have been working out for quite a while now...I know your arms are getting tired. In fact, I bet you can't do five more push-ups with me on your back." Waverly said.

"Alright, fine." Nicole said taking a deep breath.

"One….two…...three" Nicole counted, hating to admit it to herself but she was tired and even though waves didn't weigh much, it wasn't making it easier. She heard Waverly giggle as she attempted her fourth one, almost breaking her focus.

"Dont, don't make me laugh that's cheating!" Nicole said feeling the strain in her muscles. "Four…." Nicole said as she lowered her body for the last one.

"Oh no you don't!" Waverly giggled as she planted her feet to the ground applying more pressure.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Nicole strained to keep her body up determined not to lose this bet. Using every ounce of strength she had left in her body.

"...FIVE!" Nicole yelled, as she did her final push-up, instantly collapsing to the ground and Waverly with her, both rolling over on their backs.

"So…." Nicole said, trying to catch her breath as she turned to Waverly.

"I win. So what's my prize?" Nicole said with a smile, as Waverly turned to her. They laid there for a moment, staring at each other, and before Nicole could get out another word, Waverly crashed their lips together. Nicole responded immediately, placing her hand on Waverly's hip pulling her closer. Waverly's head started spinning as she felt their chests pressed together and Nicole slowly raked her hands down Waverly's body to grab her thigh. Their kisses becoming more frantic and intense, Waverly rolled them over as she straddled Nicole.

"Waverly I-"

"Shhhhh….I'm giving you your prize." Waverly said, with a look in her eyes that made Nicole's knees buckle. Nicole swallowed hard, waiting for Waverly's next move. Waverly's eyes wandered up and down Nicole's body.

"God, you're so beautiful…" Waverly said crashing their lips together again. Passionate, lip bruising kisses, only stopping occasionally for air. Waverly planted soft kissed down Nicole's jawline and neck before stopping at Nicole's chest. Watching it rise and fall as Nicole desperately tried to catch her breath. Waverly grasped at Nicole's left breast, raking her thumb over her nipple, that she could still feel through the fabric of Nicole's tank top. Nicole let out a deep moan, "That feels so good babe…" Waverly looked up at her and smiled, feeling satisfied with herself. She moved the fabric of Nicole's tank top to the side a bit, kissing the tops of her breasts, never breaking eye contact. Waverly watched as Nicole's eyes turned into nothing but lust. Grabbing Waverly's ass, she pulled her in, grinding her against her core. Waverly let out a moan that almost sent Nicole over the edge. Throwing her head back, loving the feeling of Waverly pressing herself against her. Waverly grinded herself against Nicole again, thanking the heavens she decided to wear her elastic short shorts today.

"I want you so bad right now." Waverly said moaning.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked, barely able to speak words right now.

"Yeah." Waverly said, out of breath, grinding against Nicole again.

"Oh my god, Waverly..." Nicole moaned.

"Oh my god, Waverly!" Wynonna screamed covering her eyes.

"Wynonna! What are you doing here?!" Waverly screamed horrified.

"Me?! What are you- you know what I don't wanna know." Wynonna said looking everywhere but towards them.

"Hi, Wynonna…" Nicole said awkwardly.

"...hello, Nicole. Ummm I'm gonna go...bleach my eyeballs. You two just...I don't know, I mean really? On the floor and everything?" Wynonna said, walking away, disgusted.

"Byeeee sis!" Waverly said, completely embarrassed.

"Well….so much for friends huh?" Nicole said, smiling as Waverly covered her face giggling burying her head in Nicole's chest. Nicole wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"C'mon, let's go keep your sister from cutting her own eyes out." Nicole laughed.


End file.
